1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote handling device used in a mobile depositing device which, in a department store or the like where sale proceeds of a great number of cash registers and outlets are deposited in a communal area, is moved to positions where the cash registers are installed and some of the sale proceeds of the cash registers/outlets are deposited in the mobile depositing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 9-120485 discloses a technique relating to a deposit system which, in a department store or the like including a great number of cash registers and outlets, is used in depositing sale proceeds of the cash registers and the outlets in a communal area including a plurality of deposit devices. In this deposit system, after the close of business of the cash registers and outlets that include cash registers, sale proceeds of each cash register and store are collected and deposited in deposit devices in the communal area. One or more intermediate deposits may be made during business hours, for reasons such as the high sum of daily sale proceeds of some of the cash registers/outlets.
A person who deposits cash from the cash registers/outlets goes to the communal deposit area and deposits the cash in one of the plurality of deposit devices.
However, to make an intermediate deposit during business hours, at least one member of staff must leave his register/store unattended. If the deposit is made by a management-level staff member, this management-level staff member must vacate his post, whereby it becomes difficult to make intermediate deposits.